


Knell

by CorellianSea



Series: Prompts | Challenges [10]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Drabbles are demon spawn, F/M, M/M, this was the hardest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: It's what they've all been waiting for.





	Knell

  
  


Ringing bells come strident in his ears, it’s plangent tolls tether him to this moment, conveying that there’s no escape.

Eyelids close, shuttering him away; eyelashes fan over darkened, delicate skin, trembling as his mind sketches details regardless.

Thunderous applause explodes, but he’s already gone deaf to the sundering fragmentation of his heart.

Someone calls his name.

Blue irises expose themselves to his greatest source of affliction as well as happiness.

With his chest wrenching tenaciously, he can’t breathe until Han frees him, standing to grin broadly next to Leia.  


Luke raises his cup posthaste, "A toast; to the _newlyweds!_ "  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I envy people who can do drabbles.


End file.
